mitakiharaoriginalfandomcom-20200214-history
Azuki Suminori
Azuki Suminori is a girl who has made her way to Mitakihara for various reasons, one of which is to attend the university. Appearance Azuki has dark brown, almost black hair that extends to about halfway down her back, and orange eyes. Her build is compact and muscular, in other words: athletic. For some reason, despite being 23, she looks about 10 years younger and has the height to match her looks, being only slightly taller than Shizuko but still shorter than Emiri, but has the weight to match whatever percentage of muscle mass she has, making her look like a 13 year old straight out of the junior Olympics. Azuki’s choice of clothing style can be called dead simple, the wardrobe consisting mostly of skirts, t-shirts, jeans and a few dresses, and her hair is almost always found in a ponytail and she wears plastic framed glasses. On the flip side, she is known to sometimes go about in traditional Japanese clothing, or parts of her kendo uniform. Azuki is particularly strong, agile and has quite a good deal of stamina, perhaps because of her mastery of the martial art styles of Niten Ichi-ryuu and Aikido. As a Puella, Azuki has been revealed to wear a black hair ribbon to keep her hair up, though her glasses are missing. The main part of her outfit is a short kimono made of blue cloth, with black accents at the obi belt, and white floral designs, the ends of the sleeves are accented with white frills. She wears a second black skirt, with more white frills, and a pair of black thighhigh stockings, all ending in a pair of traditional looking geta (wooden sandals). She wears two swords at her waist, a katana with ornate patterns all over the blade, scabbard and handle and a seemingly plain Wakizashi. Most importantly, Azuki's soul gem is at the pommel of the Katana, somewhat encrusted behind some plating for protection and owing to the ideology that the sword is a symbol of a warrior's soul. Personality Azuki seems to live alone and on her own terms, and as she no longer works as a swordplay apprentice outside of Mitakihara (her main source of social encounters), she isn’t one to talk or socialize much either and prefers to be left to her own devices. She is rather tough, even occasionally demeaning and often serious, lending to a sense that she’s incredibly strong-willed and stubborn, if not decisively intelligent and witty. She doesn’t get personally close to many people, but occasionally shows a mentoring or nice disposition to even the random passerby if they seem to be in need of help. However, unlike her stiff and stoic personality shown toward the general public and most individuals, Azuki is known to be very nice to children, often giving them advice or telling them stories. Even then, she seems to maintain a stern sort of attitude with them, making sure to tell children not to make unnecessary wishes without thinking them through. She seems to hate wishful thinkers in general, or at least people who set goals but never act upon them, including people who stand about only asking to be helped rather than trying to help themselves. On another note, due to being mistaken for being much younger due to her appearance, Azuki can sometimes be seen with an unlit cigarette in her mouth, which she very rarely actually lights, but does have a lighter for in case she does. As of late, when dealing with her friendship with Emiri Kanashimi and Rino Fuyuki, Azuki seems to have taken a slightly softer tone towards the two girls. While remaining primarily silent, and maintaining her penchant deadpan and bluntness, she appears to have gained a hidden side of sentimentality, often noting happier things that have happened in the past, and complimenting Rino in particular. History 'Act I' Azuki had no part in Act I. 'Act II' A day after Emiri, Yuzuki, Alice, and Yui have moved into Itokai Dorm, Azuki moves into the room across the hallway from the former four's rooms. Much to her chagrin after attempting to move in as quietly as possible, she bumps into Zero in the hallway, causing a ruckus and forcing a meeting between her, Zero and Emiri, which she quickly gets herself away from. After unpacking, Azuki finds herself wandering outside in an attempt to familiarize herself with the city, where she instead has an encounter with Moriko Nakagawa, bumping into the girl's breasts. The two barely manage to get along as Moriko guides Azuki to a nearby shop so that Azuki can buy a map of the city and Moriko can buy a present for Natsuko, ending with Azuki buying a sharing umbrella to cover the pair from the rain until they could get to Moriko's house. Azuki leaves to wander about some more after some short words, wondering why she was literally bumping into so many people right after moving into the city. The next day, Azuki is greeted once again by Emiri, who gives her some flowers and convinces her to attend a housewarming party the day after that, which seems to make Azuki rather uncomfortable looking. That same afternoon, Azuki wanders about the city to keep familiarizing herself with it, ending up surveying the entirety of the district from on top of a communications tower with a pair of magically augmented binoculars. She later goes on a Witch Hunt that night, but is beat to the witch by Yuzuki. The two have a chat, and Yuzuki reveals that she's Emiri's roommate, making Azuki feel suspicious that, in the worst case scenario, the "housewarming party" might be some kind of recruitment and the only person she's come to trust since moving into the city might be another magical girl. Exhausting any conversation topics, Azuki and Yuzuki part ways, with Azuki seemingly hunting down another witch sometime before making it back to her room, which is sometime late at night. In the morning after, she sets off to buy some food for the housewarming party, apparently really wanting to go to it. As she's walking, she's pulled into an alleyway and attacked by a magical girl from the neighboring town of Aokuru named Hino. Azuki soundly defeats the other girl, and gives a message that she just wants to be left alone. She then walks off. In her frustration, she abandons her trip of going to Berry Mart for ingredients, and instead buys a cake at a bakery that was conveniently right next to the alleyway for 1580 yen then returns home. On the night of the Housewarming Party, Azuki arrives at precisely 7:00 PM, entering room 117 with her cake and being generally quiet as ever. She meets several key members of the cast, but only has any extended forms of conversation with Emiri, Rino Fuyuki and Shizuko Kamitsuki, the latter two noting just how deadpan and blunt she is, but seeming to agree that she's a "nice, if not blunt person". Relationships Mikan Suminori Azuki used to have a sister named Mikan. Mikan and Azuki were incredibly close as sisters, always doing the best they could to protect each other and keep each other company. Azuki found herself depending a great deal upon Mikan, to the point of feeling like she was useless and their relationship was one sided, but soon found equal ground in their relationship when she noticed Mikan becoming increasingly stressed, where she moved in to give her sister comfort and solace. Emiri Kanashimi Azuki's relationship with Emiri is marked by an on again off again friendliness and distance with more than a few awkward and/or quiet moments. Despite her horribly blunt and occasionally hostile actions, Azuki holds Emiri to a high regard and feels that the latter is one of the few people she can call a friend. Emiri's pushy nature toward becoming friends and Azuki having "fun" makes the normally quiet and serious girl somewhat uncomfortable. Yuzuki Tokai Knowing that Yuzuki is also a Puella, the two seem to have a strained relationship where Azuki wants nothing to do with Yuzuki and the latter wants to become friends. Beyond that, they're simply uncomfortable with each other's presence for now. Rino Fuyuki Having more than a few sentiments in common, the pair have become very close friends. Azuki holds a particularly protective light over Rino, having sworn to protect her no matter what. It's revealed that during Azuki's supposed disappearance, she had actually been making stops at Rino's house between incredibly long periods of witchhunting in the neighboring town of Asunaro. Shizuko Kamitsuki Sharing a similar martial arts background, appearance, and personality, Azuki and Shizuko seem to get along. Though not much other than details of their particular styles has been talked about between them. Yui Amaya Azuki sees Yui as a fighter with a similar history to her, but with a drastically different approach, as Yui phrased it, "Two people on opposite sides of the coin in this mess". At this time, she has some worries over Yui's recent interrship into being a Puella. Abilities For someone of her size, and even taking muscle mass into account, Azuki is disproportionately and absurdly strong. Never-the-less, she is an incredibly skilled practitioner of Hyouhou Niten Ichi-ryuu, especially with matters of the sword and two swords wielded together. In hand to hand combat, Azuki employs a mixture of Aikido and Karate to make up for the offensive and defensive weaknesses of both martial arts. Beyond combat, she is a skilled artist, whereas her poetry is rather horrible. She also seems to be decently good with classical literature and Japanese history. Azuki seems to have distaste for math, and no real knack for science. It's been revealed to parts of the cast that Azuki is a Puella Magi, the properties of her powers or the extent of what she is capable of has yet to be revealed. But, she has been seen healing a stab wound to her shoulder, repairing clothing, and augmenting her physical status with just the usage of her soul gem, implying that she is either very experienced, or very resourceful. Trivia * Azuki used to personally study under the tutelage of a Martial Arts instructor in her old town. He taught Niten Ichi-ryuu, the style employed by Miyamoto Musashi. * Azuki can only cook fish and rice, and little variations of the two, though it isn’t like she can’t boil water or use a microwave. * It isn’t all too uncommon to find Azuki in completely random parts of the city, drawing or writing poetry. If you’re lost, she might even draw you a rather accurate map. * Contrary to how tough she acts, pointing out just how bad Azuki’s poetry can be will make her really sad. * Azuki is, however, a rather good artist, especially with sumi-e paintings. *Originally, Azuki's writer had a character in Act I named Konomi Kamizaki, who was an old friend of Esther's. She was scrapped, only to rejoin the cast in Act II as Azuki! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Puella Magi Category:Main Characters